


The Witch on Payne St.

by sadsnickerdoodle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Spooky, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsnickerdoodle/pseuds/sadsnickerdoodle





	The Witch on Payne St.

It was hazy, fading in and out as smoke curled from her lips and into the dark room, lit by dripping candles dangerously close to the heap of clothes on the floor and tapestries hanging over the windows. He could see her pale outline blurred in the yellow glow, the pain in his back from her fingernails. She tasted like sage. Like cleansing. She was in the walls and the ceiling and his lungs. She was by the window and she was also in his lap but also in the corner. She was pushing away the tapestry to stare into the inky black of new moon july but she was also pushing his lips apart with a tongue and she was in the corner, head thrown back. Laughing. High pitched silver blurring out into the swamp in his head. It leaked out his ears, down his neck. She was otherworldly now. He was foggy. He couldnt think right now. He was past the point of return. She had millions of hands and legs and smiles and she wasnt her. Not anymore. She was a complete stranger in the body of the golden girl, and he was consumed in the pale arms of what was once.


End file.
